Rationalize the denominator of $\frac{\sqrt{32}}{\sqrt{16}-\sqrt{2}}$. The answer can be written as $\frac{A\sqrt{B}+C}{D}$, where $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ are integers, $D$ is positive, and $B$ is not divisible by the square of any prime.  Find the minimum possible value of $A+B+C+D$.
Answer: We can write the numerator as $4\sqrt{2}$, the denominator as $4-\sqrt{2}$. Then, we multiply the numerator and denominator by the conjugate of the denominator.  $$\frac{4\sqrt{2}}{4-\sqrt{2}} \cdot \frac{4+\sqrt{2}}{4+\sqrt{2}}=$$$$\frac{16\sqrt{2} + 8}{14}=$$$$\frac{8\sqrt{2}+4}{7}$$Therefore, $A+B+C+D=8+2+4+7=\boxed{21}$.